


You Promised

by shiirxtakashii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, Memories, Pre-Voltron, SHEITH - Freeform, Sad, Unbeta'ed, i mreally soryr, im so sorry, post kerberos, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: A little Sheith fic that popped into my mind.





	You Promised

**Author's Note:**

> A little Sheith fic that popped into my mind.

****Keith stared blankly at the TV screen that showed the launch footage from Kerberos mission, but below it said “Kerberos Mission Failure”.  
  
Lifting the remote, he pointed it at the TV and clicked the device off. The speakers ringing filled the room as one of the professors announced the same thing the reporter on the TV mentioned.   
  
“The Kerberos mission failed. We’re sorry to announce that the pilots on the mission, Sam Holt, Matt Holt, and Takashi Shirogane didn’t make it. The crash happened due to pilot error. Classes are canceled tomorrow.”   
  
Keith stood from his bed and stormed out of his room, walking down the dark, empty hall.   
  
He passed a few guards who tried to stop him and he quickly shoved them off and made his way to the principal's office.   
  
“What do you mean the ship went down the pilot error?” Keith asked, slamming the door shut behind him as he walked into Iverson’s office.   
  
“Go back to your room, cadet,” Iverson retorted, glaring up at Keith.   
  
“No. You know Takashi, he is the best pilot this Garrison has ever known. He would never crash, especially not on this mission that meant so much to him,” Keith hissed back, slamming his hands down onto the desk.   
  
“I said, go back to your room, cadet,” Iverson repeated more sternly, standing from his desk to glare Keith directly in the eyes.   
  
“No. Not until I get some answers,” Keith snapped.   
  
“You’re not getting them.”  
  
“Then, I’m leaving the Garrison.”   
  
“You can’t do that either, cadet.”   
  
“Try and stop me.”   
  
Keith gave one last glare to Iverson before leaving the office.   
  
“Sir, do you want us to go after him?” One of the guards asked, watching Iverson sit back down.   
  
“Don’t bother, he’s not coming back.”   
  
Keith ran down the corridor and outside to the rocks just outside the gates of the Garrison. He made his way over to his hidden red hovercraft and started it up, speeding out into the middle of the desert.   
  
He parked outside the old shack Shiro and him had found long ago on one of their night adventures (they both snuck out and had to hide for the night). He let out a soft sigh and walked up the door, looking out in the direction of the Garrison one more time before stepping inside the shack.   
  
Inside, the shack was in a little more worse shape than the outside but it was quiet out there and Keith enjoyed it.   
  
He made his way to a corner of the shack where they had kept some pictures. Some of were just Keith, or just Shiro, while others were both of them or other cadets from their classes.   
  
Keith chuckled slightly at the few of the silly pictures they had taken of each other and together. He lifted the last picture on the shelf and his smile disappeared. Shiro had an arm wrapped around Keith’s shoulders, smiling wide, and Keith for once was smiling at him, staying close to his side.   
  
He stared at the picture for a few more moments before his face turned into rage and he threw the picture against the wall, the glass frame it was in instantly shattering. He did the same with every other picture on the shelf, his thoughts jumbled.   
  
After all the pictures were gone he went over to the wall and began repeatedly punching it, the wall cracking more and more with each punch. He pulled himself away from the wall after several hits and when he noticed his knuckles were all bloody.   
  
Keith looked at the blood dripping on the floor and backed himself up into one of the corners of the room, falling down into it and sobbing, holding his hand and letting out sobs of rage and sadness.   
  
He hadn’t noticed that he blacked out until he opened his eyes and looked around the pitch black room around him.   
  
Keith looked at the hole in the wall again, then to his hand. He stood from his spot and found an old cloth to wrap his hand with. Once done with that he slowly walked back to the corner and settled himself down, pulling his knees to his chest.   
  
Looking around again, he spotted an old shirt Shiro had left sitting on one of the random pieces of furniture in the room. Keith pulled it down and buried his face in it, taking in the faint scent of Shiro along with the dusty smell it had collected after months of being in there.   
  
Setting the shirt on his knees, he pressed his face into it, sobs beginning to rack his body once again. He lifted his head once again after calming down, letting any last tears trail down his pale cheeks.   
  
The shirt on his knees was now covered in snot and tears and Keith was disgusted at himself for crying so hard, especially into Shiro’s shirt.   
  
He set the shirt next to him, lowering himself down to the floor and resting his head on top of it, sniffling slightly. Sleep began to overtake him as he settled down into the floor, his body relaxing and eyes closing as the light from the moon in the sky flooded in through the cracks of the curtains.   
  
“Takashi… you promised.... you would come back...”   


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> I'm sorry that I created this. 
> 
> Come yell at me if you want. 
> 
> (Twitter: @shiirxtakashii)


End file.
